Comment ?
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Comment ? C'était la question qui hantait tous les élèves de la 1-A. Comment en étaient-ils tous arrivés là ? Comment Denki avait-il réussi à faire passer de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'internat ? Ça, personne ne le savait. Ou du moins, personne ne s'en souvenait…
1. Kaminari Denki

**Hey !**  
 **Me voici avec une nouvelle fic ! Elle est déjà totalement écrite et n'attend que d'être posté ! Le principe est qu'un chapitre correspond à un élève de la classe 1-A, le format sera très court mais, je l'espère, plein d'humour ! Je posterai tous les mercredis et les dimanches, en espérant que vous soyez au rendez vous !**  
 **Bref, j'espère de tout court que ça vous plaira ! Pour le premier poste, je vous offre 2 chapitre ! Profitez bien ~**

 **Rating : T, car mention d'alcool et de bourrage de gueule omniprésent.**

 **Disclaimer : Bien sur, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Kaminari Denki**

Tous s'étaient rendu compte que la soirée avait vraiment dérapé à ce moment-là.

C'était à cet instant précis, que les vapeurs d'alcool leur étaient montés à la tête. La plupart d'entre eux ne maitrisaient plus leurs gestes et paroles, et ça se ressentait.

Car quand ils entendirent le Pikachu de la classe, les joues rouges et un shoot de vodka dans la main, parler à un Katsuki plus qu'ébréché, tous surent que c'était fini.

Ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour à cause de cet idiot et de son franc-parlé terrifiant lorsqu'il était bourré.

« Allez, Bakugo ~ Tu peux nous dire tous tes secrets ! Enfin, sachant qu'on va les utiliser contre toi, tu ne devrais pas, mais bon…Techniquement, tu peux ! »


	2. Bakugo Katsuki

**Voici donc dans la foulée, le deuxième chapitre promis !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

Qui aurait cru que Katsuki allait sérieusement répondre à la question de Denki…? Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?!

Personne ! Absolument personne ! Et pourtant, le blond lui avait répondu. Et quelle réponse il lui avait donnée ! Denki lui avait simplement, et presque innocemment, demandé de leur dire des choses qu'il détestait faire. C'était une question plutôt sage pour un Action-Vérité, jeu auquel ils jouaient…

Mais Katsuki avait trouvé le moyen de rendre cette question incroyable grâce à sa réponse.

« Des choses que je déteste… hein ! Et bah déjà, être polit avec ta sale gueule… ! Et être hétéro aussi ! Vive les gays, putain ! On vous nique tous, bande d'enfoirés ! »

* * *

 **J'espère de tout cœur que ces deux premiers chapitres vous auront plu ! Et qui sait, vous auront aussi peut-être donné envie de lire la suite ? Bref ! J'attendrais sagement vos reviews, si vous en faite, et je tenterai d'y répondre le plus vite possible !**

 **Sur ce, je me volatilise jusqu'à mercredi ~**


	3. Koji Koda

**Hey ! Me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et juste pour rappel, Koda est le grand gaillard qui peut commander les animaux.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, MHA appartient à Kohei Hirsokoshi ! Seule les idées farfelues peuplant cette fic sont miennes.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Koji Koda**

Ils l'avaient tous compris avec la déclaration de Bakugo, Action-Vérité était un jeu dangereux. Selon la personne qui accomplissait le gage ou répondait à la question, cela pouvait passer du One Man show au cauchemar.

Alors quand Denki tourna la bouteille, que celle-ci s'arrêta sur Koda, et qu'il choisit vérité, il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance.

Mais c'était sans compter les grammes d'alcool qui circulait dans son sang et sa répartie insoupçonnée.

Alors quand Kaminari lui demanda quel était son plus gros secret, il répliqua :

« En fait…je ne suis pas timide. C'est juste que je suis tellement incroyable que je suis obligé de me retenir pour ne pas vous effrayer… »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait rire ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **Sur ce, je m'éclipse jusqu'à dimanche !**


	4. Yaoyorozu Momo

Comment chap 4

 **Hey ! Me revoilà et j'apporte sous mon bras le chapitre 4 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **Rating** **: Pour cette fic, on part sur de la vingtième lettre de l'alphabet, car bourrage de gueule omniprésent et quelques insultes florissantes**

 **Disclaimer** **: Kohei Hirokoshi est un Dieu, pas moi.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu Momo**

« Tu sais…Je suis comme toutes les autres filles. Si j'avais comme alter celui de pouvoir manipuler le temps à ma guise, en plus de suivre le cursus de super-héros, j'aurai simplement rejoint le club sataniste d'à côté afin de les aider à étendre l'influence de Satan sur Terre, c'est tout… »

C'était officiel, l'alcool avait des effets néfastes sur le cerveau de la douce et pure Yaoyorozu Momo.

La jeune femme avait répondu avec tellement de nonchalance que personne n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Un léger blanc plana dans le cercle des joueurs d'Action-Vérité, mais il fut rapidement comblé par Kyoka qui souffla :

« Oh ! Mon Dieu, ça y est, je suis complètement amoureuse…Je t'en prie, épouse-moi ! »

Un simple sourire, quelque peu malsain sur les coins, de Momo lui répondit, la faisant tomber un peu plus sous son charme.

* * *

 **Donc j'espère que le chapitre de Momo vous aura fait rire !**

 **Sur ce, je m'efface jusqu'au prochain chapitre ~**


	5. Midoriya Izuku

**Hey ! Voici l'un des mes chapitres préférés, celui d'Izuku ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Dreambruh, je t'en avais parlé, celui là est pour toi ;)**

 **Rating : Du T, mais a force, vous retenez.**

 **Disclaimer : Kohei H. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'en dire plus ?**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Midoriya Izuku**

Toutes les personnes avant lui avaient choisi vérité, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'Izuku allait se laisser démonter. C'est pour ça que quand son tour arriva et qu'on lui posa la fameuse question : « Action ou Vérité ? », il avait fièrement répondu « Action ! »

Son gage ne se fit pas attendre. Mais ce qui tomba lui parut assez simple.

Il devait juste faire une déclaration d'amour à l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Alors, il se releva du canapé où il était confortablement assis, tentant d'adopter une démarche chaloupée se voulant sexy tandis qu'il marchait droit vers sa cible. S'armant de son plus beau sourire et attrapant la main de son bien-aimé, il déclama :

« Kacchan…Je…Je t'aime de tout mon cul ! Je dirais bien de tout mon cœur, mais mon cul est plus gros ! »

* * *

 **En espérant que vous ayez ri !**

 **Sur ce, je m'éclipse jusqu'à dimanche ~**


	6. Asui Tsuyu

**Hey ! Désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu des problème avec le site et je n'ai pas pu posté hier ! Toutes mes excuses ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Asui Tsuyu**

La majorité d'entre eux avait beau être bien plus que soûls, ils se rendaient bien compte que ce simple Action-Vérité était parti beaucoup trop loin. Car même si les questions et les gages donnés étaient normaux, les réponses et réactions des participants l'étaient déjà beaucoup moins, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

C'est pourquoi, d'un commun accord entre tous les joueurs, ils décidèrent de stopper là le massacre, et de retourner dans la mesure du possible à des discussions plus normales. Pour clôturer en beauté cette partie de la soirée, ils demandèrent à la seule personne n'ayant pas pu participer au jeu, soit Asui Tsuyu, une dernière phrase.

« La vie est courte, souris tant que tu as encore des dents. »

Oui, c'était définitivement la phrase qu'il fallait sortir pour achever cette phase de jeu.

* * *

 **Bon, c'était court mais efficace comme on dit chez moi ! Lâcher une petite review s'il vous plaît !**

 **Sur ce, je pars jusqu'au prochain chapitre ~**


	7. Iida Tenya

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre d'Iida sous le bras. Ce n'est pas forcément un personnage que j'apprécie, mais j'avoue que je me suis amusé à écrire ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Iida Tenya**

Malgré qu'on ne parle que de la partie de la classe jouant à Action-Vérité, il ne fallait pas oublier que pour autant, leur petite fête improvisée ne s'arrêtait pas pour les autres. Et il allait de soi que certains taquinaient la bouteille plus que d'autres. Et les réactions qui en découlaient étaient toujours différentes selon les individus.

C'est pourquoi, personne ne s'étonnait vraiment de voir leur délégué, l'habituellement si sérieux Iida Tenya parler à un pied de chaise, à moitié affalé par terre et de la morve coulant de son nez.

« Dis, est-ce que tu crois que la nourriture à des sentiments…? Peut-être que ce radis que j'ai fait tomber ce midi était triste que je ne l'aie pas mangé… »

* * *

 **Aucun radis n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre. Si ça vous a plu...vous pouvez laisser une petite review s'il vous plait ? C'est mon gagne-pain en écrivant cette histoire !  
**

 **Sur ce, je disparais jusqu'à dimanche ~  
**


	8. Hakagure Tooru

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8 sous le bras ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Hakagure Toru**

L'alcool fait dire des choses stupides parfois, mais pas toujours. De temps à autre, l'alcool nous débride, et sous son influence, on se découvre de nouvelles qualités ! Et c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé à _Invisible Girl_ !

Alors quand Mineta lui balança, qu'être invisible, ce n'était pas le meilleur alter au monde et que le sien était largement mieux, elle fut décidée à le clasher ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par un nain qui lance des boules collantes !

Et pour ça, elle allait lui sortir sa nouvelle arme fatale, son talent caché qu'elle s'était découvert dans cette soirée ! Et c'est avec toute la fierté du monde, les deux mains sur les hanches qu'elle lui lança :

« Je ne veux pas me la péter, mais moi au moins, je sais construire les jouets Kinder sans la notice ! »

* * *

 **Que l'on soit d'accord, il faut des fois avoir fait bac + 5 pour pouvoir construire un jouet Kinder ! Bref ! J'espère que ça vous aura fait rire !**

 **Sur ce, je m'envole jusqu'à mercredi ~**


	9. Mashirao Ojiro

**Hey ! Nous voici donc mercredi et avec le comme promis nouveau chapitre ! J'ai un peu galéré pour celui-ci, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Mashirao Ojiro**

Ojiro faisait les cent pas. Il tournait comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il s'était isolé du reste de ses camarades. Et pour quoi faire ? Eh bien, juste des allers-retours permanents d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, s'arrêtant uniquement de temps en temps pour se faire un cul sec.

S'inquiétant comme tout bon ami, Sero le força à se stopper et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Et c'est les yeux larmoyants, avec une voix d'enfant blessé qu'il lui répondit :

« Je marche depuis tout à l'heure, je fais semblant d'aller bien mais…Mais tout au fond de ma chaussure…ma chaussette a glissé ! J'ai mal ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ?! »

* * *

 **Déjà la fin de ce "chapitre" ! Alors, comment l'avez vous trouvez ?**

 **Sur ce, je pars me promener jusqu'à dimanche ~**


	10. Sero Hanta

**Hey ! Me revoilà donc comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue que j'ai ris en écrivant celui-ci ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Sero Hanta**

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ?! Est-ce que j'ai une phrase tatouée sur le front qui dit, _s'il vous plait, traitez moi comme de la merde_?! »

Après Iida qui avait l'alcool triste, la classe 1-A découvrait un Sero Hanta plutôt colérique, qui pour une fois, lâchait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Mais la vraie question était : pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

Eh bien, simplement à cause d'un bol de chips.

Ce dernier tournait dans leur salle commune, tout le monde piochait dedans pour grignoter, et Sero, malgré ses demandes répétées pour l'avoir, ne l'avait pas eu. Et quand une âme charitable lui avait finalement passé, il était vide…

* * *

 **Aussitôt lu, aussi tôt terminé ! J'espère que vous avez ri autant que moi !**

 **Sur ce, je pars jusqu'à mercredi ~**


	11. Kirishima Eijiro

**Hey ! Comme d'habitude, me voici avec le nouveau chapitre !  
Au fait, on a atteint les 1200 views ! Merci ! c'est mon histoire la plus lues, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Kirishima Eijiro**

C'était bien connu, un surplus d'alcool dans le sang apportait les idées les plus géniales et originales qui soient. Ou du moins, elles apparaissaient géniales et originales à la personne qui y avait pensé.

Toujours est-il, que ces idées se pointaient généralement de manière inattendue, et surprenaient autant leur détenteur que les gens à qui ce dernier les avait partagées. Et ce fut encore le cas cette fois-ci.

« Eh, les gars…Imaginez ce que ça donnerait un genre de Netflix, mais pour les livres ! Ce serait trop cool ! »

Quand Kirishima avait dit son idée à haute voix, son cercle d'amis s'était tu, en le regardant avec des drôles d'yeux. Mais c'était sans compter Bakugo qui brisa tous ses rêves d'une phrase :

« Ce serait juste une putain de bibliothèque, abruti ! »

* * *

 **Petit disclaimer : ni Netflix, ni MHA ne sont à moi !  
Bref, les chapitres sont toujours aussi cours, mais j'espère qu'il vous font quand même rire !**

 **Sur ce, je m'évapore jusqu'à dimanche ~**


	12. Mezo Shoji

**Hey ! En ce bon dimanche matin, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Mezo Shoji**

Là-dessus, apprenti héros ou lycéens lambdas, tous étaient d'accord. Voir quelqu'un se vautrer par terre, c'était drôle. Alors oui, quand ça nous arrivait, on trouvait ça cruel et notre fierté se prenait un sacré coup dans la gueule. Mais quand ça arrivait aux autres…Soyons honnêtes, c'est l'une des choses les plus hilarantes qui soient !

Alors quand tous les 1-A entendirent un gros bruit, que tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit en question, et qu'ils trouvèrent le grand, puissant, et stoïque Mezo Shoji par terre avec le cul en l'air… Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire !

Et ce dernier redoubla d'intensité face à l'excuse bidon qu'il leur sortit de nulle part :

« Je ne suis pas tombé, j'ai attaqué le sol ! »

* * *

 **La chute, rien de plus efficace pour rire ! Un grand classique !**

 **Sur ce, je me gomme jusqu'à mercredi ~**


	13. Todoroki Shoto

**Hey** ! **Nous voici mercredi et comme d'habitude, un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue que sur celui-ci, je me suis lâchée XD. Il n'a aucun sens ! Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Todoroki Shoto**

Comment Shoto en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi était-il debout sur une des tables de leur salon, avec la version karaoké de _Toxic_ de Britney Spears en bande son derrière lui… ?

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment.

Est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment qu'il chante… ?

Il devait être là depuis un moment, puisque tout à coup, Mina lui cria :

« Allez ~ Fais pas ton timide ! Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, imagine-toi tout le monde tout nu ! »

…

Au vu des paroles de la jeune fille, le bicolore douta. Ses camarades voulaient-ils simplement qu'il chante ou…qu'il leur fasse un strip-tease… ? Dure question.

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde devrait être nu… ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était _ce_ genre de soirée… »

* * *

 **Et c'est déjà fini ! Malgré le manque de sens plus que présent, j'espère que ca vous aura fait rire ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous retrouve dimanche ~**


	14. Sato Rikido

**Hey ! Maintenant vous avez l'habitude, on est dimanche, donc nouveau chapitre ! Que dire de celui là ? Pas grand chose, vous verrez bien ;). J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Sato Rikido**

Habituellement Sato était quelqu'un d'adorable. Malgré son physique de bourrin, il était vraiment une personne gentille et attentionnée, et encore plus envers la gent féminine. Il respectait leur espace personnel, ne les agressait pas verbalement, faisait tout pour qu'elles soient en sécurité, et était évidemment aux petits soins pour elles.

En retour, les filles l'appréciaient énormément, le considérant comme un ami précieux sur lequel s'appuyer en cas de besoin. Et si jamais elles avaient un petit creux, une simple visite chez Sato et elles repartaient avec un délicieux gâteau !

Mais, encore et toujours à cause de l'alcool, son comportement avait quelque peu… changé.

En effet, il semblait vouloir gaver toute personne s'approchant trop de lui, et particulièrement les filles, de ses gâteaux ! Là, il tentait de convaincre Asui de finir une forêt noire…entière !

« Non merci, je ne veux pas grossir.

\- Plus tu prends du poids, plus tu es dure à kidnapper ! Reste en sécurité, mange des gâteaux ! »

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, mais je voyais trop Sato faire cette réflexion à quelqu'un au moins une fois. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! ^^**

 **Sur ce, je m'évanouis jusqu'à mercredi ~**


	15. Ashido Mina

**Hey ! Je poste un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais je poste le bon jour ! Comme à l'accoutumée, j'espère que ca vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Ashido Mina**

Malgré sa démarche quelque peu titubante, la jeune fille couleur bubblegum se dirigea tout sourire en direction d'Aoyama. Derrière elle, on voyait certains des garçons comme Denki, Mineta ou Sero mort de rire, accompagné d'Hakagure qui n'était pas vraiment mieux.

Une fois arrivée, elle se posta pile devant lui, et lui balança de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit :

« Je suis désolée, mais on m'a dit de te foutre un pain. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils me donnent deux mille yens pour le faire. Par contre, si tu me fais une meilleure offre, je ne le ferai pas ! »

* * *

 **Mina, cette vendue en puissance x) Mais dans le fond, elle est gagnante !**

 **Sur ce, je vous retrouve dimanche ~**


	16. Minoru Mineta

**Hey ! Plus besoin de faire mon speech, vous conaissez la chanson: dimanche = nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, j'ai joué avec Mineta, et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée à écrire ça ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Au fait, je tiens à vous remerciez, on a dépassé les 2 000, merci à vous tous ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture** ~

* * *

 **Minoru Mineta**

Du haut de son mètre huit, Mineta était de très loin le plus pervers de la classe. Ça n'était plus un secret pour personne. Que ce soit les garçons à qui il parlait de ses dernières idées tordues ou les filles qui en faisaient régulièrement l'expérience, tout le monde était au courant.

Alors, quand il était revenu de sa chambre en sautillant, un sourire presque angélique étirant ses lèvres et une lueur d'innocence dans les yeux, tous furent, pour le dire vulgairement, sur le cul.

Où était passé le petit obsédé qu'ils connaissaient… ?

Et comme pour river le clou encore un peu plus, Mineta ajouta en toute ingénuité :

« Regardez, j'ai apporté ma bougie à l'effigie du Christ ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Prions donc ensemble ! »

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que je même si je suis athée, je ne tiens pas à ridiculiser une quelconque religion, j'ai fait ce chapitre juste pour rire et pas dans le but d'en braquer certain, je précise au cas où ! Bref, ceci dit, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire ! (Sérieusement, imaginez Mineta comme ça quoi...)**

 **Sur ce, je me dissipe jusqu'à mercredi**


	17. Ochaco Uraraka

**Hey ! Me revoilà, un nouveau chapitre sous le bras ! J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée a ecrire celui-ci ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

« Non mais imagine ! Imagine à quel point je serai plus mignonne et belle si seulement j'avais plus d'argent ! »

Sur le coup, Kirishima n'avait pas vraiment compris, pourquoi Uraraka avait réagi comme ça. Au départ, il avait simplement voulu lui faire un petit compliment, histoire de se rapprocher de la jeune fille. C'était viril de dire ce qu'on pensait ! Alors, un léger rougissement colorant ses pommettes, il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait mignonne habillée comme elle l'était.

Mais tout était parti en vrille. Elle avait commencé à s'énerver et à partir sur le sujet de l'argent, prenant presque mal son commentaire pourtant gentil et innocent.

Mais bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal fini que ça, si on tenait compte qu'elle avait passé le reste de la soirée dans ses bras, marmonnant des choses comme :

« Je vais leur montrer, à ces riches ! Ils verront que même en étant pauvre, je peux avoir un mec ! »

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre sur Uraraka sorti du fond du tiroir, comment il est ? Est ce qu'il vous a autant fait rire que moi ? Bref !**

 **Sur ce, je pars jusqu'à dimanche ~**


	18. Aoyama Yuga

**Hey ! En ce dimanche, veille du réveillon, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ! J'avoue, je n'étais pas très inspiré avec Aoyama...mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Aoyama Yuga**

« Tu sais, Izuku, une journée sans manger de fromage, ou une journée sans me voir, c'est comme... C'est comme un jour sans soleil… ! Et un jour sans soleil, tu sais, c'est genre la nuit ! »

La vérité, c'était qu'actuellement, Midoriya n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'Aoyama et de son fromage. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi d'un coup, le blond s'était dirigé vers lui, le forçant presque à avaler son foutu fromage et ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un ver de vin blanc. Lui n'avait rien demandé, il était tranquillement assis sur son Kacchan, à la câliner pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion…

Alors, sans aucune autre forme de procès, il envoya gentiment bouler l'excentrique Yuga, son plateau de fromages et sa boisson douteuse. Ça ne passerait pas pour cette fois !

* * *

 **Alors, un avis ? Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de moi sur celui-ci, mais je n'arrivai pas à faire mieux... Mais bref, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !**

 **Sur ce, je m'éclipse et je vous dit à mercredi ~**


	19. Jirou Kyoka

**Hey ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël ! En cadeau (un peu en retard je l'avoue XD), un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera rire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Jirou Kyoka**

« Hey, Jirou ! Je me demandais, pourquoi tu mets ta musique si forte, tu vas t'abîmer les tympans ! Ce serait dommage pour une musicienne de talent comme toi !

\- J'apprécie quand le volume de ma musique est assez fort pour ne pas t'entendre !

\- Ah ouais ! Mais…pourquoi ?

\- Il me faut bien quelque chose pour me distraire et oublier ma déception de te connaître ! »

En entendant ce qui Kyoka lui avait répondu, Kaminari baissa les yeux et soupira.

Normalement, les soirées comme ça étaient promptes au rapprochement et à la mise en couple ! Alors pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché avec lui… ? Pourquoi s'était-il pris un râteau aussi violent ?!

L'électrique poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme quand il vit que la fille qui lui plaisait tentait de séduire Momo… juste devant ses yeux et en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

* * *

 **Dans celui-ci, j'admets que je ne me suis pas retenue de caser un de mes otp, le Jirou x Momo ! Mais elle son siiiiiiii adorable ! Désolée Denki, mais pas avec Kyoka, elle est réservée à Momo !**

 **Sur ce, je m'envole jusqu'à dimanche ~**


	20. Tokoyami Fumikage

**Hey ! Nous voici dimanche, et je vous apporte le dernier chapitre "officiel" de ce recueil ! Honnêtement, j'étais obligée de finir sur du wtf ! La fic a commencé comme ça, elle finira comme ça ! XD**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Tokoyami Fumikage**

Non loin d'Iida qui parlait toujours à son pied de chaise, se trouvait Tokoyami en pleine discussion avec Dark Shadow. Malgré que la tête du jeune homme penche de plus en plus vers la droite et que son œil droit se ferme contre sa volonté, un bon débat semblait les animer.

Mina, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se disait, revêtit son mode ninja et se rapprocha plus ou moins discrètement des…deux ? Bref, elle s'approcha.

« Non mais, c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai beau avoir une tête d'oiseau, je n'ai pas d'ailes…c'est vraiment trop con !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait vraiment, d'être un oiseau, hein ? Pas grand-chose !

\- Ah, si seulement j'étais un oiseau, je pourrais me venger de ceux qui m'appelaient « poussin » quand j'étais enfant ! Crois-moi, je saurai exactement sur qui je chierai en premier ! »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait rire, que vous aurez passez un bon moment à lire mes micros chapitres ! ^^ Ceci était le dernier chapitre officiel, il ne reste qu'un chapitre bonus, celui d'Aizawa mercredi prochain. Ça me fait un pe bizarre, mais c'est comme ça !**

 **Sur ce, je m'en vais de ce pas jusqu'à mercredi ~**


	21. Shoto Aizawa

**Hey...! Nous voici donc aujourd'hui réunis pour l'acte final de ce recueil...Seigneur, ce que ça peut me faire bizarre de dire ça !  
Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues, on a atteint les 2800 vues, c'est juste énorme ! Mais aussi tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris, qui ont follow ou qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça m'a énormément touché et je vous en remercie. Cette fic/recueil m'aura apporté énormément de choses, et je ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt !  
Encore un énorme et gigantesque merci à vous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire ! ^^  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Shota Aizawa**

Lorsqu'Aizawa s'était réveillé ce dimanche matin, il ne pensait pas que sa journée allait démarrer d'une façon si brutale. Normalement, le dimanche matin était synonyme de repos, de week-end, mais surtout, de grasse matinée. Mais ce jour-là, il en fut privé.

Pourquoi donc ?

Encore une fois à cause de ses biens trop turbulents élèves de la classe 1-A ! En effet, les robots surveillant étaient venus le chercher à sept heures du matin à cause d'un « problème » avec les élèves !

Et quel problème !

Quand il était entré dans leur dortoir, et qu'il les avait tous trouvés en train de dormir par terre, les uns sur les autres, dans des positions plus ou moins compromettantes, avec des bouteilles d'alcool vide en guise de doudou…il avait vu rouge.

Leurs punitions allaient être mémorables…

Mais ce qui fut encore plus mémorable, resta la tête déconfite d'Aizaiwa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, pour pouvoir tous les punir correctement, il allait devoir regarder tout ce que les caméras de surveillance depuis la veille….

Oh oui, leurs punitions allaient même être légendaires !

* * *

 **Donc voilà, c'est officiellement terminé...! Ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire ça, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce chapitre était peut-être moins drôle, mais il ne faut pas oublier que notre professeur préféré n'est pas alcoolisé, lui ! X) Et puis, il faut bien faire redescendre sur Terre cette classe turbulente ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même.**

 **Sur ce, au plaisir de se recroiser au détour d'une autre fic ~**


End file.
